


Before Their Date

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Mollycroft Prompts [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of them prepare for their date with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Their Date

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [jaimistoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller) in the [PromptButSlow](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PromptButSlow) collection. 



> **Prompt:** date, elbow, swimming
> 
> Sent in by princess_lollipop
> 
> Any comments would be greatly appreciated, thank you to any one for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is a direct continuation of Orange-Peach Rose

Their day of relaxation and spending time together is cut short by a phone call from Anthea. Apparently there is an emergency that he is the only one who could handle. Both were disappointed by the turn of events since they had plans to spend the entire day by themselves. With a sigh, he reassembles his suit, apologizing for the interruption. Since she understands perfectly well how work emergencies can go she waves it off with a hug, wishing him safe travels and good luck. Once he has left to deal with the situation she cleans up the leftovers of their sugary breakfast, trashing the crumbs and empty wrappers and putting the rest away.

It is eleven days before she hears from him again. While the first few go smoothly, she finds herself worrying over how he is doing and hoping everything is alright. There had had been plenty of times that Sherlock has referred to his brother as the British Government, she is fairly certain that means that he has some dangerous situations to deal with. She is rather excited when she gets a text message just before she is getting ready to go to bed.

-In London. Would you like to go to dinner tomorrow night?- MH

-Sure! See you at 7?- (: MH :)

-Until 7- MH

Smiling to herself, she sets her phone aside before going to bed, tomorrow is going to be a good day.

The following morning finds her happily humming as she prepares for her day with a little extra bounce in her step. Her day at work goes smoothly enough, with very little physical work for her to do. There are only two new clients for to take care of. It is an elderly couple who had died in their sleep just a few short hours apart of natural causes. When she is done taking care of them, she heads to her office to do paperwork and catch up on some of the older items that she has recently been reworking into the system. At the end of the day she heads home to change into one of her new clothing combination options so that she is ready for wherever they go.

Meanwhile, Mycroft is having a difficult time focusing on his paperwork. Instead his mind keeps going back to twelve days ago when he was cuddled on the living room floor of Molly’s flat with her pressed against his side, her head lying against his shoulder whenever she was not eating one of the s’mores. Despite his best efforts to bring his attention back to his work it is not working. He is curious what would have happened had he not been called away. Would the cuddling have turned into something more? What would he have liked to happen? Would they finally of had their first proper kiss? What type of first kiss did he want to have? Would it be soft, gentle, and slow or sensual, passionate, and fast? Would kissing lead into something more? Were they ready for something more to happen? What type of something more did he want to happen?

His attention is drawn out of his thoughts by his PA stopping to stand in front of his desk with one hand on her hip as she looks at him over the top of her Blackberry. “Go home sir, you have had a long week and your mind is not here,” she directs him, a small smile curving her lips. “Relax so that you are not tired for your date tonight with Doctor Hooper.”

Setting his pen aside, he closes the folder he was working on and nods. “Alright, see you tomorrow.” He responds with a small smile.

Grinning, she gives a shake of her head, “Why don’t you take tomorrow off? You have been working for the last nineteen days since I had to call you in on your last day off.”

For a minute he considers arguing about it, but then decides he likes the idea, “Are you sure?” he queries as he stands, grabbing his coat off of the wrack behind his desk.

“Of course, as long as there are no major potential wars I can handle everything for one day.” she answers, with a mischievous smile she comments, “Besides, I think all of the troublemakers are licking their tails right now. You did a fairly good job of shaking them yesterday before we left.”

Nodding, he leaves, falling silent as he moves through the majority of the club and to the waiting car that she must have summoned for him. His ride home goes quickly, since it is fairly early in the day he decides to get a quick nap in before preparing for his dinner with Molly tonight. While he is getting cleaned up, he debates about what they are going to do besides dinner, perhaps a walk in the park if it is nice outside, or maybe she will have something that she wants to do, best to wait and see.

Since she seems to appreciate his amber colored suit, he wears that one with a dark brown shirt for contrast. Once ready, he calls the restaurant that he wants to go to in order to reserve a private table. After that he heads out to the garage where he has two different vehicles, one is a sleek sporty car, the other is a more sedate car like the one he normally rides in with all the same safety features. The plain car for tonight, he determines, there is no reason to take the sports car.

A few minutes later he is driving on his way over, he will be exactly five minutes early if he stops and picks up a small flower arrangement from the flower shop down the road from his flat. He decides to get a small vase with bright yellow daffodils, mixed with white and yellow jonquils and spiral ferns, in the center of it he has them place a single, large peach rose with red tips. All together the flowers mean I desire, feel affection, have high regard, and am fascinated by you. Of course that same combination can mean I have unequaled love, desire, passion, and fascination for you. Hmmmm.

Is that the right message? The real question is does he love her? That will require some thought. What is love? Desiring to be around the person, wanting to make sure they are happy, trying to protect the person he cares about. Does he love her? Is that why he keeps picking flowers which can mean love along with the other meanings? How does one know when they are in love? Is there some sort of guide? Perhaps he should speak to someone with more experience about the situation and get there advice? Well that’s not going to work since he is on his way over now.

Sighing, he gives a small shake of his head as he continues to drive. First stop get the flowers, then on to her flat.

When he gets there he realizes that he is excited to see her after such a long time a part, and while they have gone weeks and months not speaking before, that was also when they were not dating. Two knocks at her front door, and she is opening it up for him with a big smile, which seems to grow when she takes in what he is wearing before a giggle escapes her.

“We’re wearing similar colors,” she giggles again as she accepts the flowers and sniffs them, her smile changing into something different, warmer and happier.

“Good evening Molly, I have made reservations for our dinner if you would like to store your vase somewhere safe?” he suggests as he steps just inside the door.

Still smiling merrily, she heads into her kitchen, perching the vase in the window with some of her other plants before returning to him. On her way back she grabs her jacket and purse so she is ready to go.

With a small smile, they head out. She locks the door and the two of them head down the steps. At the last stair she pauses tilting her head to the side thoughtfully as she watches him. A mildly concerned look crosses his features as he turns to ask if there is something wrong only for her to press her lips against his. His mind blanks as a delicate hand rests on his shoulder for balance, while her other hand cups his jaw.

Leaning back slightly, she smiles at him softly murmuring, “I missed you.”

A smile curves his lips as he tilts his head down to press his lips against her once more. The kisses are soft and sweet, more explorative than anything. When he pulls back a few minutes later he comments softly, “I missed you too,” he rests his forehead against hers for a moment, “Ready?”

She nods lightly, her smile seeming to grow, “I am, dinner?”

Carefully laying a hand against her elbow the two of them turn and head to the car.

The ride to the restaurant is smooth with the two of them discussing their hobbies. She is happily shocked to learn that both of them enjoy swimming, while it is unsurprising that they both like music and reading.


End file.
